Mais Estranho Que a Ficção
by Aki no Okonomiyaki
Summary: ´Um único bater de asas de uma borboleta pode provocar um furacão do outro lado do mundo...´. Perdão, eu terei que discordar. Coincidências maravilhosas assim só acontecem na fantasia.. Universo Alternativo.


Disclainer: Naruto pertence a Masashi Kishimoto e licenciados.

* * *

** Prólogo**

_**Tarde com Chuva**_

---

---

O murmúrio metálico dos ponteiros do relógio ressoou, seco, na sala de espera.

Após um breve instante de silêncio, o mesmo ruído se fez ouvir. E o compasso que marcava os segundos continuava seu movimento.

Mas o som incomodamente regular começou deixar o único paciente à espera aborrecido. Ele desviou o olhar, que estivera pousado num canto irrelevante da sala até o momento, até o relógio ruidoso coincidentemente fincado na parede à sua frente.

Observou suas minúcias por alguns instantes: sua estética claramente antiga; o longo pêndulo (que produzia o bestificado tiquetaquear); os detalhes barrocos esculpidos com esmero.

_Decididamente belo._

Não se contentando em analisar apenas o relógio, iniciou um exame mais meticuloso da sala onde estava. Mas não identificou nada excepcional nas paredes impecáveis, pintadas com um enjoativo creme claro, nem nos estofados brancos, muito menos na pequena mesa repleta de mangás, graphic novels e revistas.

_Desanimador._

Estalou levemente o pé no assoalho de madeira e, embora quase que imperceptível, havia um traço de impaciência no gesto.

Piscou longamente e, após apoiar o cotovelo na perna e depositar seu queixo na palma de uma das mãos, ele permitiu que suas pálpebras caíssem pesadamente.

Há quanto tempo ele estava esperando ali?

Nesse momento, a lustrosa porta de madeira escurecida se entreabriu com um rangido furtivo, e uma voz feminina soou.

"Akasuna Sasori."

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

A caótica multidão, massa disforme e ruidosa.

Tenten sabia que nenhuma daquelas pessoas, em especial, fazia barulhos altos. Mas o coro das vozes (todas parecidas), e a desagradável adição das buzinas e pneus cantantes dos carros, fazia com que quase se ouvisse um único e constante e violento ribombar de trombone.

Ela suspirou, trêmula, mantendo as mãos enluvadas o mais perto possível do calor (nem tão quente assim) do tronco.

_Tão ruidoso e eu nem estou no centro._

Mas a culpa não era de sua Edo(1). Na verdade, agora que pensara bem, poderia muito bem ser culpa dela.

O riso leve perpassou seus lábios.

_Eu devia estar estudando._

Ora, desde que terminara último ano da escola ginasial(2) e, portanto, tivera de escolher uma instituição para concluir seu ensino, nenhuma opção lhe viera a mente a não ser o tradicional colégio Shimabara.

Tenten sabia, sim, que o exame de admissão em Shimabara era excepcionalmente difícil, mas o número de aprovados na Todai(3) vindos de lá era embasbacante.

E ela estava otimista. Nas últimas semanas, o kendô perdera espaço para os estudos; ela tinha certeza que seus esforços extenuantes na revisão e na aprendizagem dos conteúdos que seriam vitais no exame valeriam a pena.

_Você sabe que não adianta._

O pensamento fez seu otimismo se encolher.

A linha de raciocínio da pequena voz que sempre se insinuava mentalmente estava correta. Por mais que estudasse, revisse - até mesmo se largasse o kendô, se tivesse forças para tal -, ela jamais gozaria de médias tão altas quanto às de seu Danna. _Sim_, pensou ela quando seu sapato tocou o chão, _talvez esteja na hora de admitir._

Ela só almejava ser admitida em Shimabara porque Sasori já havia sido primeiro.

E com louvor.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Os orbes castanho-avermelhados de Sasori vagueavam pelo consultório, que não era nem grande e nem pequeno, embora fosse tampouco acolhedor. Fazia isso porque a figura feminina sentada numa poltrona de veludo branco (o que era uma estranha escolha da cor, já que geralmente veludo era vermelho) ao seu lado, parecia absorta na tarefa de achar sua ficha médica, entre um maço de fichas de alheios. Na verdade à sua frente, já que ele não fazia a menor questão de se deitar no divã.

Os dedos ágeis da Doutora capturaram uma única folha. Ela a ergueu, e rapidamente passou os olhos pelo seu conteúdo, se detendo em algumas partes.

"Akasuna Sasori, não?"- questionou ela, finalmente erguendo os olhos para seu paciente.

O "sim" saiu ríspido e, no entanto, displicente. O olhar havia se fixado no rosto da mulher.

Os olhos dela baixaram lentamente para a folha, buscando alguma confirmação.

"O senhor foi indicado por sua tia paterna...Akasuna Hanae. Motivo: há algumas semanas, na escola, sofreu um desmaio psicoemocional às catorze ho..."

"Não."

Firme e suave, a voz de Sasori continuou a entremear a fala da doutora.

"Fizemos alguns exames neurológicos, há duas semanas, e eles não apontaram nada que estivesse com um funcionamento alterado."

A certeza incômoda dele pesou no ar do consultório. Tsunade pigarreou, ligeiramente aborrecida com a petulância do paciente, e tornou a olhar ficha.

"Se não houvesse nada, não o teriam trazido até mim."- disse ela, sem olha-lo. O comentário clínico fez as sobrancelhas de Sasori se cerzirem com leveza.

"...Às catorze horas."

E, como se a ficha perdesse toda sua utilidade, ela a pousou na bancada já repleta de papéis. Voltou seu rosto para Sasori, enquanto seus lábios eram adornados por um levíssimo sorriso.

"Acho que agora sim podemos começar a nossa primeira sessão, não é?"

Não houve comentários à afirmação por parte. Ele tão apenas acenou levemente, mas logo levou o olhar até a janela. Começara a chover.

E, enquanto os orbes transparentes da chuva corriam pela janela, ele percebeu o quão deslocado estava ali.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

Ela logo recuperou a animação. Estava se esforçando, não? Ninguém poderia culpa-la se não fosse admitida. Ninguém.

Ora, desde o término do malfadado namoro com Neji, não havia se dedicado a nenhum relacionamento do gênero, o que a deixava com um pouco mais de tempo de sobra.

E por falar nisso, já estava na hora de parar com aquele passeio sem sentido por Tókio. Por que saíra de casa, para começar? Por mais que mais que procurasse a resposta para o ato, nada lhe vinha.

Estranho. Não era típico dela agir de um modo tão impulsivo.

Então, era chegada a hora de se normalizar, e... retornar para a casa suburbana, (tão comum, tão tradicional) aonde vivia.

Ao quarto estéril, aonde os livros estariam a aguardando em cima da bancada, que dividia espaço com uma cômoda grande o suficiente para abrigar suas roupas e o tatame embrulhado junto à parede.

Ao quarto estéril da casa suburbana que ela nunca sentira como lar.

Enquanto levava a mão até os cabelos amarrados à moda antiga e sentia que começavam a cair gotas de água, que se infitraram em seus cabelos, um único pensamento perpassou sua mente.

"Pelo menos Sasori não estará lá. Pelo menos hoje." E nele havia o alívio.

O volume da água aumentado caía violentamente no asfalto, do tamanho de pequenas bolas de gude. Ricocheteavam, criando a ilusão de que as ruas e calçadas e pessoas estavam suspensas em um outro mundo, mundo este luminoso e colorido como os faróis e prateado rascante como os arranha-céus.

A multidão, pega de surpresa, acelerou o passo. Junto a ela Tenten corria buscando, com alguma pressa, a estação de metrô.

E, numa poça que começara a se formar e por qual ela havia passado, pensou ter visto um rosto conhecido.

Ela se voltou e rapidamente espiou a água.

Havia ela, Tenten, apenas. Nada e nada mais.

Ela se amaldiçoou por sua atitude insensata, que só a fizera se molhar ainda mais, e correu, deixando ali a poça d´água, solitária em meio a tantas outras poças.

* * *

Notas: (1) Edo: Antigo nome de Tókio.

(2) O sistema de ensino japonês define até o equivalente a oitava série como o ensino básico. Depois dele, tem de se candidatar à vaga em alguma escola. Como um "vestibular para entrar no ensino colegial", que é equivalente ao nosso ensino médio.

(3) Nome popular da Universidade de Tókio.


End file.
